A New Life
by Alohaemora
Summary: A timeline revealing the details of life following the Battle of Hogwarts. Begins with the birth of Edward Remus Lupin, and ends with the birth of his first child.


On the seventeenth of April, 1998, Edward Remus Lupin is born to Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Remus immediately hastens to Shell Cottage to name Harry Potter his son's godfather.

On the second of May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts betides. Harry Potter vanquishes Tom Marvolo Riddle after years of struggling, and the Wizarding world is vindicated.

From the second of May to the fifteenth of August, 1998, countless wizards and witches from the United Kingdom and Ireland, as well as abroad, help to reconstruct and recover Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall is officially designated the title of Headmistress of Hogwarts; Pomona Sprout is named Deputy Headmistress. Meanwhile, twenty-three-year-old Hogwarts alumnus, Ravenclaw Robert Hilliard, takes Minerva's place as the Transfiguration professor; thirty-seven year old Hogwarts alumnus, Hufflepuff Lawrence Barnaby, is hired as the Muggle Studies professor; and, fifty-year-old Order of the Phoenix member Dedalus Diggle steps in as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor House.

On the tenth of May, 1998, the funerals of Fred Weasley and Remus and Nymphadora Lupin take place. They, along with the other unfortunate war casualties, are laid to rest at the Hogsmeade Cemetery, a newly constructed cemetery reserved uniquely for those who bravely sacrificed their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts—built in Hogsmeade so that it could maintain close proximity to Hogwarts.

On the twelfth of May, 1998, Kingsley Shacklebolt is formally bestowed the title of Minister for Magic. He immediately surrounds himself with people he knows and trusts, appointing Auror Hestia Jones as his Senior Undersecretary, Auror John Dawlish as his Advisor, and immensely talented Magical Law Enforcement witch Audrey Smith as his Junior Assistant.

On the twenty-sixth of May, 1998, Percy Weasley is named Head of the Department of Magical Transportation by Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as an "honorary member" of the Minister's office. Kingsley very much values and regularly seeks Percy's opinions and ideas regarding the reconstruction of the Ministry of Magic.

On the twenty-seventh of May, 1998, Charlie Weasley sorrowfully bids his family goodbye, and departs for Romania, once again.

On the thirtieth of May, 1998, longtime Auror Deirdre Savage is named Head of the Auror Office.

On the second of June, 1998, an enormous memorial statue—engraved with the names of every single soul who died in the First and Second Wizarding Wars—is erected in Hogwarts, by the Black Lake, to commemorate the end of an era.

On the eighteenth of June, 1998, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom are recruited into the Auror Department by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

On the twentieth of August, 1998, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger move into Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Kreacher is happy to receive them.

On the first of September, 1998, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with their close friend, Luna Lovegood, depart for Hogwarts to complete their final year of schooling at Hogwarts. Apart from Hermione, eighteen students from her year also return to complete their "unfinished" seventh year: four Gryffindors, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas; six Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Sally-Anne Perks, and Sally Smith; five Ravenclaws, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, and Anthony and Padma Goldstein; and three Slytherins, Tracey Davis, Morag MacDougal, and Lily Moon.

On the twentieth of November, 1998, Hannah Abbott is hired as a St. Mungo's trainee—despite her lack of N.E.W.T. results—due to her admirable efforts during the Battle of Hogwarts to tend to the wounded and unconscious combatants.

From the twenty-eighth of March to the third of April, 1999, during Hogwarts' Easter holidays, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sojourn in Australia to track down Hermione's parents and reverse their memory charms. They are successful.

On the twenty-ninth of March, 1999, Hannah Abbott abandons her Healer training at St. Mungo's and proceeds to accept the rights to the Leaky Cauldron from her great uncle, Tom Abbott, following the latter's retirement.

On the first of April, 1999, George Weasley reopens his joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with the assistance and guidance of his younger brother, Ronald; his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson; and his best friend, Lee Jordan.

On the thirtieth of August, 1999, Bill and Fleur Weasley reveal that they are expecting their first child.

On the sixth of December, 1999, Hermione acquires a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Through this department, she legally continues her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, S.P.E.W. She manages to successfully establish many rights for House Elves, and other such magical creatures.

On the twenty-fourth of December, 1999, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are engaged.

On the second of May, 2000, Victoire Apolline Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley. Charlie Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour become her godparents.

On the thirtieth of June, 2000, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are married amidst much pomp and ceremony.

On the first of July, 2000, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are engaged.

On the fifth of September, 2000, Luna Lovegood starts her career as a Wizarding naturalist, and thus begins her ten-year tour of the world with her new naturalist partner, Rolf Scamander.

On the twenty-fifth of August, 2001, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are engaged.

On the fifteenth of December, 2001, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass are married. Astoria moves into Malfoy Manor.

On the nineteenth of October, 2002, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom are engaged. They later move into the Leaky Cauldron together.

On the twenty-second of March, 2003, George Weasley and Angelina Johnson are engaged.

On the twenty-third of March, 2003, Harry and Ginny Potter move into their newly purchased and refurbished house in Godric's Hollow—lovingly nicknamed "Chez Potter" by Ron.

On the sixteenth of December, 2003, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebolt is named her godfather.

On the fourteenth of May, 2004, George and Angelina are married. Together, they renovate George's small flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to make it more spacious and sustainable, by adding bedrooms, furniture, and other such "homey" adjustments. Then, they move into their new living quarters over the shop.

On the thirtieth of May, 2004, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott are married.

On the third of August, 2004, Horace Slughorn resigns from his second term as Potions professor. Twenty-four-year-old Padma Goldstein takes his place.

On the second of January, 2005, Ron and Hermione are married, at long last. Thereafter, they move into a sprawling Victorian-style house in London.

On the eighth of April, 2005, Fred Lee Weasley is born to George and Angelina Weasley. Lee and Alicia Jordan are chosen to be his godparents. A few hours after the birth of his cousin, James Sirius Potter is born to Harry and Ginevra Potter. Ron and Hermione Weasley become his godparents.

On the twenty-ninth of June, 2005, Audrey Smith, Percy's girlfriend of five years, reveals to him that she is pregnant with his child. Shocked yet genuinely ecstatic, Percy finally proposes to her, with the ring he has been carrying around in his pocket for the better part of two years.

On the eighteenth of August, 2005, Hermione attains a high-ranking job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Along with the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, she proceeds to work towards eradicating various biased pure-blood laws.

On the first of September, 2005, Neville forsakes his profession as an Auror and begins teaching Herbology at Hogwarts under the head of department, Pomona Sprout.

On the seventeenth of September, 2005, Percy and Audrey are married. They resolve to remain living, for the time being, at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur.

On the thirty-first of January, 2006, Molly Audrey Weasley is born to Percy and Audrey Weasley. Audrey's cousin, Zacharias Smith, is made godfather. Percy and Audrey's colleague, Hestia Jones, is made godmother.

On the second of February, 2006, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is born to Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Blaise and Daphne Zabini become his godparents.

On the fifteenth of February, 2006, Percy, Audrey, and little Molly move out of the Burrow, and into a modest, cozy farmhouse on the outskirts of Cornwall.

On the eighteenth of May, 2006, Albus Severus Potter is born to Harry and Ginny Potter at Hogwarts. Harry later takes his newborn son for a walk around the castle and names Rubeus Hagrid one of his son's two ("joint") godfathers, the other being Neville Longbottom.

On the seventh of June, 2006, Rose Monica Weasley is born Ron and Hermione Weasley. Harry and Ginny Potter are made her godparents.

On the twentieth of June, 2006, Ron permanently resigns from the Auror Department, with Harry's blessing, in order to help George full-time at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

On the thirty-first of August, 2006, Francis Algernon Longbottom is born to Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Ernie Macmillan and Luna Lovegood are named godparents.

On the second of January, 2007, Harry becomes the the youngest-ever Head of the Auror Office at the age of twenty-six.

On the twenty-fourth of February, 2007, Louis William Weasley is born to Bill and Fleur Weasley. Émilie d'Aramitz, Fleur's old housekeeper in France—who had helped Apolline Delacour raise her daughters—is named his godmother.

On the first of September, 2007, Minerva McGonagall retires as Headmistress of Hogwarts, but ultimately decides to remain living in her private rooms in the Hogwarts castle, feeling as though she could not truly be content anywhere else. Pomona Sprout takes her place as Headmistress; Neville Longbottom replaces her, both as Deputy Head of the school and as the Head of the Herbology department. Meanwhile, Lawrence Barnaby replaces her as Head of Hufflepuff House.

On the twenty-seventh of October, 2007, Hugo Ronald Weasley is born to Ron and Hermione Weasley. Minerva McGonagall is made godmother and Bill Weasley is made godfather.

On the fourteenth of February, 2008, Alice Augusta Longbottom is born to Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Harry Potter and Susan Macmillan are made godparents.

On twelfth of March, 2008, Roxanne Morgan Weasley is born to George and Angelina Weasley. Oliver Wood and Verity Finch-Fletchley become her godparents.

On the fifteenth of August, 2008, Lily Luna Potter is born to Harry and Ginny Potter. They immediately send a letter to Luna Lovegood, who is still traveling abroad, asking her to be godmother. Extremely touched, she accepts. Meanwhile, Percy Weasley is made godfather.

On the first of September, 2009, Teddy Lupin commences his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meanwhile, Professor Dedalus Diggle decides to step down as Head of Gryffindor House; Neville Longbottom replaces him.

On the twenty-eighth of November, 2009, Lucy Ginevra Weasley is born to Percy and Audrey Weasley. George Weasley and Ginny Potter are made her godparents.

On the fourth of May, 2010, Elisabeth Pomona Longbottom is born to Neville and Hannah Longbottom. Ginny Potter becomes her godmother.

On the eighteenth of December, 2010, Luna Lovegood returns to the United Kingdom—much to the delight of her five closest friends—after having completed her ten-year tour of the world. She immediately announces her engagement to Rolf Scamander.

On the twenty-first of May, 2011, Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood are married.

On first of September, 2011, Victoire Weasley starts her first year at Hogwarts.

On the twenty-first of September, 2013, Lorcan Xenophilius and Lysander Newton Scamander are born to Rolf and Luna Scamander. Neville Longbottom and Ginny Potter are named their godparents.

On the third of November, 2013, Hannah Longbottom begins retraining to become a Healer.

On the twenty-fifth of September, 2014, Hannah receives official Healer certification. She begins assisting Madam Pomfrey part-time as the Hogwarts matron, during her free shifts from the Leaky Cauldron.

On the first of September, 2015, Dominique Weasley starts her first year at Hogwarts.

On the first of September, 2016, Fred Weasley II and James Potter II begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On the first of September, 2017, Albus Severus Potter proceeds his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with Molly Weasley II, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, and Frank Longbottom II.

On the first of September, 2018, Louis Weasley begins his first year at Hogwarts.

On the first of September, 2019, Hugo Weasley, Alice Longbottom II, Roxanne Weasley, and Lily Potter II start Hogwarts.

On the first of September, 2021, Lucy Weasley and Elisabeth Longbottom commence their first year at Hogwarts.

On twenty-eighth of December, 2021, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley are married at the Burrow.

On the twenty-fourth of August, 2024, Remus Harry Lupin is born to Teddy and Victoire Lupin. Dominique Weasley is made godmother. Harry Potter is made godfather.


End file.
